love in winter
by HeiWa Kar3ra Imnae
Summary: baca dan tentukan sendiri...
1. Chapter 1

Love In Winter – part 1

Author : Park Ryeomin

Cast : SHINee member and f(x) member, Jessica(SNSD)(Cuma eksis nama doang)

Genre : Romance

Hai…hai…hai…*sobek2 baju* #abaikan#

Ini ff pertama ku loh,,,, jadi mianhe ya kalau ff ini gak bagus*bow 90º* habis buatnya iseng-iseng doang

Ya udah dari pada nunggu lama,nyok kita saksikan penampilan mereka *emang nie pelem apa*,ff ini di angkat dari komik almighty yang pernah aku baca,tapi aku edit2 sedikit deh….

Mian kalau judulnya gak nyambung ma ceritanya,,langsung aja yuk…..

Capcyus…..

Happy read ^o^

**Sulli P.O.V**

Akhirnya musim yang paling aku tunggu2 datang juga,ya musim dingin adalah musim favoritku karna di musim ini aku bisa berlibur ke rumah harmoni bersama Vic umma ,Amber appa, Luna ounnie dan krystal,yeodongsaeng yang paling ku sayangi.

"do it do it chu….." suara hp ku berbunyi ,memaksa ku untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku

_From appa: mianhe sulli sepertinya rencana kita ke rumah harmoni agak terganggu, tiba-tiba appa harus ke luar kota untuk rapat, sedangkan umma,luna dan dongsaeng mu sudah berangkat duluan tadi pagi. Appa telah menyewa seorang Almigthy helper untuk mengantarmu ke rumah Sulli_

Setelah membaca sms dari appa entah mengapa aku seperti anak yang terbuang….

" dasar sulli pabo,,, bangun kesiangan sieh dan umma mengapa ia tak membangunkan ku" pekik ku dalam hati

Segera ku bereskan tempat tidur lalu ke bersihkan diri dan bersiap2 untuk menunggu seseorang yang telah disewa oleh appa

Pukul 19.00 WITA * hehehe…. Maap ya readers,, setting waktunya aku ambil di INA…. Hehehe*

"Huft… tu orang kok lama banget sieh" gerutu ku

Akhirnya karena ku bosan menunggu di rumah, ku putuskan untuk berjalan2 di sekitar komplek perumahan sendirian.

" Ternyata suasana komplek perumahan ini serem juga ya kalau malam…. Ih kok aku jadi takut ya" ucapku

Dengan tubuh di tutupi dengan jaket, syal dan penutup telinga ku berjalan menyusuri jalanan perumahan komplek dengan di temani dinginnya musim dingin * readers: ya iyalah kalau musim dingin pastilah dingin,author gi sarap nieh*

**Taemin P.O.V**

Tiba-tiba aku di panggil oleh Onew songsaemin menuju ruangan nya, apakah aku berbuat salah? Tanya ku dalam hati. Bergegas aku menuju ruangan Onew songsaemin yang terletak di ujung koridor sekolah

Tok…tok…tok…. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan gugup

" Masuk"

"Onew songsaemin,apakah anda memanggil ku?" tanya ku

" Ne Taemin… silahkan duduk" jawab Onew songsaemin

" Aku punya tugas untuk mu"

" Jeongmal?" pekik ku tak percaya

" Arraso"

" Kau adalah seorang almighty helper, sudah tugasmu untuk membantu orang2 kan?"

" Ne Onew songsaemin"

"Lalu tugas ku apa Onew songseamin?" tanya ku

" Tadi seorang bapak menelponku, dia bilang ia meminta bantuan pada kita untuk mengantar anaknya ke rumah harmoninya. Karena ia sedang rapat ke luar kota"

" Ini fotonya anak perempuannya"

" Berangkatlah sebelum malam"

" Ne Onew songsaemin"

" Annyeong…."

" Good luck!"

Akhirnya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga ku tinggalkan Onew songsaemin di ruangannya, aku pun bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan tugas ku sebagai almighty helper.

**AUTHOR P.O.V**

Karena terlalu asik mendengar lagu kesukaannya di ipod, Sulli tak mengetahui kalau 3 namja yang tak ia kenal sedang membuntutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba ke dua namja itu merampas tas yang sedang Sulli bawa,sepontas Sulli yang kaget karena tasnya ingin di ambil langsung berteriak minta jebal

" Jebal… jebal…jebal…" pinta Sulli

" Hahahah… percuma yeoja cantik,gak ada yang denger kok…. Sini serahkan tasmu dan kamu akan selamat" jawab namja asing itu

" Aku gak sudi nyerahin tas ini" pekik Sulli

" Apa kamu bilang"

Ke dua namja itu sepertinya ingin menampar Sulli,tapi tiba-tiba tangan mereka di hadang oleh seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Sulli

" Kalian ini berani nya sama cewek doang" jawab namja yang tak di kenal itu

" Siapa kamu?"

" Aku namjachingunya"

" Halo kantor polisi, disini ada kasus penodongan pak,, silahkan tangkap mereka"

kedua namja yang bermaksud untuk merampas tas Sulli cepat-cepat kabur setelah mendengar penyataan itu.

" Gomawo sudah menolongku" jawab Sulli

" Chyeonmaneyo" jawabnya

" Taemin Imnida" Aku adalah almighty helper yang di sewa oleh appamu

" Jeongmal?"

" Ne…."

" Sulli imnida"

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke rumah harmoni mu" jawab Taemin

"boleh kah kita ke suatu tempat sebelum ke rumah harmoni?" pinta sulli

" Arraso,,, kemana?" tanya Taemin

" Ke pasar malam" jawab Sulli

*mank ada ya pasar malam di musim dingin? Author ada-ada aja deh*

" Ne…. palli" jawab Taemin

**SULLI P.O.V**

Aku yang tengah asik mendengar lagu kesukaanku tiba-tiba ada dua namja yang tak ku kenal berusaha untuk merampas tas miliku, aku yang ketakutan langsung meminta tolong

" Jebal… jebal…jebal.." jawabku

Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mendengar jeritan ku itu,aku semakin panik dengan nasib ku saat ini,apalagi ke dua namja itu sangat kuat,terlihat dari kekuatannya untuk merampas task u

" Aku tak sudi menyerahkan tas ku ini" jawabku

" Apa kau bilang?" jawab salah satu dari ke dua namja itu

Ku lihat ia telah mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk menamparku, oh tuhan tolong aku bisik ku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang namja yang berdiri di depanku dan ia menolongku. Ia membuat ke dua namja yang ingin merampas tas ku lari tunggang langgang. Ku lihat punggung namja yang menolongku ini begitu kekar,pakaian putih serta celana panjang berwarna hitam membuat ia seperti pangeran *ya dong… taemin kan memang pangeran* ^^

" Gomawo sudah menolongku" jawabku

" Chyeonmaneyo" jawab namja yang menolongku

" Taemin imnida" jawabnya memperkenalkan diri

Entah mengapa seketika tubuh ku ini tak bisa ku gerakkan saat pertama kali ku lihat dia, hati ku berdegup kencang,kaki ku gemetaran, belum pernah ku rasakan perasaan ini sungguh tampan,senyumnya sangat menis saat ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada ku

" Aku adalah almighty helper yang di sewa oleh appamu" pernyataannya telah membangunkan ku dari lamunan ku

" Sulli imnida" segera aku memperkenalkan diri

"Akan ku antar kau ke tempat harmoni mu" jawabnya

" Mwo?,, aku gak mau…. Aku ingin berlama-lama dengan Taemin" pekik ku dalam hati

Lalu aku berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Taemin dengan mengajaknya ke tempat favoritku

"boleh kah kita ke suatu tempat sebelum ke rumah harmoni?" pinta ku

" Arraso,,, kemana?" tanya Taemin

" Ke pasar malam" jawab ku

" Ne…. palli" jawab Taemin

Aku sangat senang mendengar ia mau pergi ke pasar malam bersamaku, akhirnya ku habiskan waktu ku bersama dia malam ini sebelum pergi ke rumah harmoni.

**END Sulli P.O.V**

**Taemin P.O.V**

Aku sedang sibuk mencari alamat rumah orang yang menyewa jasaku,tiba-tiba ku dengar jeritan minta tolong akupun mencari asal suara itu. Ku lihat seorang yeoja yang sedang mempertahankan diri dari kedua namja yang ingin mengambil tasnya. Segera ku bantu yeoja itu dengan berpura-pura sebagai namjachingunya dan menelpon polisi. Segera ke dua namja itupun lari tunggang langgang.

" Gomawo sudah menolongku" jawab yeoja itu

" Chyeonmaneyo" jawabku sambil membalikkan tubuhku

Melihat wajah yeoja itu,sepertinya ia tak asing bagiku,, lalu ku ingat kembali dan ia anak dari orang yang menyewa jasaku untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah harmoninya

" Taemin imnida" jawabku

" Aku adalah almighty helper yang di sewa oleh appamu" jawabku

" Sulli imnida" jawabnya

Akupun bersiap-siap untuk mengantarnya menuju rumah harmoninya,tiba-tiba ia memotong langkah ku

""boleh kah kita ke suatu tempat sebelum ke rumah harmoni?" pinta nya

" Arraso,,, kemana?" tanya ku

" Ke pasar malam" jawab jawabya

Karena aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan ini juga adalah tugas pertamaku maka akan ku buat hari ini menjadi indah dan tak terlupakan,

" Ne…. palli" jawab ku tanda setuju

Ku lihat raut wajahnya sangat gembira

**End Taemin P.O.V**

Pasar malem

**Author P.O.V**

Sulli sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Taemin di pasar malem saat itu,canda dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka berdua, seluruh arena permainan yang tersedia di pasar malem tersebut sudah semua mereka coba,kecuali bianglala. Walaupun suasananya dingin,tapi tak menghalang semangat mereka untuk bermain di arena tersebut.

" Kau sudah pernah naik bianglala?" tanya Sulli pada Taemin

" Hm… Belum?" jawab Taemin

" Waeyo?"

" Mau coba dengan ku?"

" Mwo?"

Belum sempat Taemin menjawab,Sulli sudah menarik tangannya menuju bianglala,akhirnya mereka pun naik bianglala. Sesaat suasana menjadi agak canggung saat mereka bianglala mulai berputar.

" Taemin bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sulli memulai percakapan

"Mwo?" jawab Taemin datar

" Umurmu berapa?"

" 17"

" Mwo?"

" Kalau kamu?" Tanya Taemin balik

"16" jawab Sulli sambil menundukkan kepala

" Mianhe Taemin, karena aku tak sopan padamu"

" Ow.. gwencanayo"

"Taemin…. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu oppa" jawab sulli

" waeyo?"

" Boleh ya…." Pinta Sulli sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

" Ne…." jawab Taemin senang sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut indah Sulli

" Taemin oppa sepertinya kau kedinginan…. Ini pakailah syal ku biar kau hangat" jawab Sulli sambil memasangkan syal berwarna biru bermotif bunga-bunga ke leher Taemin

" Gomawo"

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening kembali,mereka sangat menikmati arena permainan yang satu ini, sudah hampir dua jam mereka berada di pasar malem tersebut. Tak terasa waktu beitu cepat berlalu.

" Sulli apakah kau senang hari ini" tanya Taemin

Tapi tak terdengar satu patah kata pun yang ke luar dari mulut Sulli

" Sulli"

Karena khawatir, Taemin pun langsung membalikkan tubuh Sulli,

" Ternyata kau tertidur ya?" tanya Taemin dalam hati

" Sepertinya tidurmu sangat pulas,kau pasti sangat kelelahan karena seharian ini kamu tak henti-hentinya berjalan"

" Terima kasih ya telah membawaku kesini, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku ku berikan kau lencana ku" jawab Taemin pada Sulli yang sedang tidur pulas

Karena tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya Sulli,akhirnya Taemin menggendong Sulli sampai ke tempat harmoninya. Dengan hati-hati Taemin menggendong Sulli,berharap agar ia tak bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

TBC

Mianhe… kalau ff ku ini agak gaje…..

Inget di REVIEW ya….


	2. Chapter 2

Love In Winter – part 2

Author : Park Ryeomin

Cast : SHINee member and f(x) member, Jessica(SNSD)( Cuma eksis nama doang)

Genre : Romance

- Keesokan harinya-

rumah Jessica harmoni

**SULLI P.O.V**

Aku terbangun dari tidur lelapku, ku buka kedua mataku yang masih lelah ini,samar-samar ku lihat pemandangan yang tak asing bagiku, aku dimana ya? Pikirku

" Ounnie dah bangun ya?" tanya seorang yeoja yang suaranya sangat akrab di telinga ku

" Owh ne…" Jawabku sambil bangun dari tempat tidurku

" Krstyal?"

" Ne ounnie"

Jadi aku sudah ada di rumah Jessica harmoni, tapi sejak kapan aku berada disini? Bukankah kemarin aku bersama dengan Taemin oppa

" Kau sudah bangun rupanya" tanya umma

" Ne umma,, umma mengapa kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah" pekik ku

" He… kau yang pabo,,, sudah berapa kali umma membngunkanmu,tapi tetap saja kau tak bangun,dasar kau ratu tidur"

" Hehehe,,, mianhe umma" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala ku yang tak gatal

Sejenak aku memikirkan Taemin oppa, pertemuan dengannya tadi malam sangat singkat tapi aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan ku dengannya. Aku begitu hangat jika bersama dengannya, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

" Ya sudah,, cepat sana kamu mandi lalu kita sarapan sama-sama" jawab umma

" Umma, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan?"

"Mwo?"

" yang mengantarku tadi malam,apakah Taemin oppa?" tanya ku

" Ha? Taemin? Owh,, almighty helper itu ya? " tanya umma

" Ne umma" jawabku semangat

" Ya tadi malam ia mengantarmu, sepertinya tadi malam ia sangat kelelahan menggendongmu yang sudah tidur sangat pulas"

" Mwo?" jawabku tak percaya

" tak usah kamu pikirkan hal itu,cepat mandi dan sarapan,palli!"ketus vic umma

Akupun segera pergi menuju kamar mandi, dalam perjalanan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghiasi leherku.

" Apa ini" tanya ku

" Owh ini sebuah lencana,tapi lencana siapa ya?" tanya ku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi

ku perhatikan dengan seksama lencana tersebut, hingga akhirnya ku lihat pada bagian belakang lencana tersebut tertulis siapa pemilik dari lencana itu

_**Taemin,almighty helper no 18 **_

"Mwo? ini lencana milik taemin oppa" jawabku kegirangan

Aku sangat senang sekali mengetahui siapa pemilik lencana tersebut, ya taemin oppa orang yang telah berjasa mengantarku ke rumah Jessica harmoni dan dengan senang hati menemaniku menghabiskan waktu di pasar malam.

**End Sulli P.O.V**

" Sulli cepat habiskan makan malam mu" ucap umma

" Ounnie, tau almighty helper gak?" tanya sulli polos

" Hm…..sedikit sieh, almighty helper itu adalah sebuah pelayanan jasa dimana orang-orangnya di didik dan harus bisa dalam segala hal seperti memasak,menyetir, bela diri jadi baby sister juga bisa loh?" terang luna pada Sulli

" jeongmal?" jawab Sulli

"Ne…. kata namjachingu sieh ada asramanya juga"

" Ounnie tau gak alamat asramanya?"

"Anni…. Sulli, ngapain sieh kamu nanya seperti itu"

" Anni ounnie cuma iseng doang?" jawab sulli sambil bergegas menghabiskan makan malamnya,untuk menutupi keingintahuannya

" Sulli ounnie appa kok belum datang sieh" tanya krstyal (ceritanya krystal masih umur 5 tahun ^^)

" Sabar ya appa pasti datang kok" jawab Sulli sambil mengelus rambut yeodongsaengnya

Sudah dua hari Sulli berada di rumah harmoninya, tapi pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada taemin. Tiap malam sulli selalu memimpikan taemin, setiap hari kerjaannya Sulli hanya mondar-mandir gak jelas hingga terkadang membuat umma serta ounnienya kesal. Hingga Sulli memutuskan untuk mencari alamat asrama tempat taemin tinggal di internet untuk mengucapkan terimakasih.

" OMO…. Jaringan internetnya kok lola banget sieh" ketus Sulli *ya iyalah orang di desa pasti jaringannya sedikit, sulli pabo deh..wkwkwk*

" Hm nanya alamat asramanya taemin oppa sama google ajushi aja deh" ucap Sulli sambil mengetik alamat yang dimaksud di bagian search

Setelah menunggu hampir lima belas menit karena kecepatan internet yang agak lambat akhirnya Sulli menemukan alamat yang ia maksud. Alamatnya berada di sekitar pulau Busan * Setting tempatnya ambil di Korea,,, heheheh*

Sulli pun memutuskan untuk berangkat menuju asrama taemin untuk mengucapkan terimakasih serta mengembalikan lencana taemin, sulli pun bergegas merapikan bajunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia menulis surat kepada ummanya bahwa ia ada tugas mendadak.

_**Umma yang kusayangi,mianhe karna aku pergi gak bilang-bilang. Aku harus kembali ke seoul karna ada tugas mendadak***_author: jangan percaya vic umma sebernernya Sulli mau pergi ketempat taemin tuch* *Sulli: ah author,jangan bilang umma ya,, ntar Sulli bisa di habisin ma umma*_** yang di berikan oleh songsaeminku. Aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali menggunakan bis. Saranghae umma**_

_**Sulli**_

Setelah menulis surat itu,sulli pun bergegas untuk tidur agar ia bisa bangun pagi-pagi dan langsung pergi a.k.a kabur ke Busan

-Keesokan harinya-

" Mianhe umma,aku harus pergi,sulli gak tenang umma sulli harus pergi menemui taemin oppa untuk mengucapkan terimakasihku " ucap sulli sambil menatap ummanya yang sedang tidur bersama yeodongsaengnya

Sulli pun berangkat menuju stasiun dan segera membeli karcis menuju Busan

" Taemin oppa tunggu aku ya" ucap sulli dalam hati

" Omo…. Akhirnya nyampe juga di Busan…badanku pegel2 semua nieh" ucap sulli sambil merenggangkan otot2nya yang tegang dan capek

Sesekali Sulli celingukkan melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia merasa Busan sangat sepi *aslinya gak tau,Cuma nebak aja*,ia jadi merasa takut tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang ajushi dan segera sulli langsung bertanya padanya

"Hm… ajushi… bolehkah saya bertanya" tanya sulli sambil menampakkan wajah innoncentnya

" Ne…" jawab ajushi itu

" Ajushi tau alamat ini" tanya Sulli sambil memberikan alamat yang di ia tanya pada ajushi tersebut

" Ne…. mari saya antar"

" oh… gomawo.." jawab sulli sambil mengikuti ajushi itu dari belakang

" kita pakai perahu ini ajushi?" tanya Sulli

" Ne…. karna alamat yang kamu tanyakan ada di tengah lautan" jawab ajushi singkat

" Aish… mengapa harus pakai perahu segala sieh" gertak sulli dalam hati

Dengan berat hati,sulli pun bersedia naik perahu karena tidak ada alternative lain. Sebenarnya sulli gak bisa berenang jadinya dia sangat takut. Tapi untuk bisa ketemu dengan taemin oppa ia rela mengusir rasa takutnya itu.(author: owh… so sweet,, sulli sini biar aku aja yang gantiin biar ketemu ma bli taemin gitu..) (sulli: ah gak mau,,, author ganjen deh)

" Kita sudah sampai" jawab ajushi

" ow… gomawo ajushi" ucap sulli sambil memegang kepalanya,pertanda bahwa ia sedang mabuk lautan.

Ajushi itupun kembali setelah mengantar sulli.

"OMO… asramanya besar dan luas sekali" ucap sulli kaget setelah membalikan tubuhnya

" Bisakah aku menemui Taemin oppa?" ucap sulli lemas

- Tbc-

Bisakah sulli menemukan taemin di asrama yang seluas itu?

Jawabannya ada di part 3

review pleaese...

mohon sangat/ T.T


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Winter – part 3

Author : Park Ryeomin

Cast : SHINee member and f(x) member, Jessica(SNSD)( Cuma eksis nama doang)

Genre : Romance

Jawaban pertanyaan di part 2 akan di ungkap disini…..

Simak terus ya *berita kale….*

Happy read ^O^

**Sulli P.O.V**

Aku kaget sekali saat tiba disini,asrama taemin oppa sangat besar dan luas, bisakah aku mencari dia di asrama yang seluas ini?, tiba-tiba datang seorang namja mengagetkanku, ia ternyata onew,salah satu songsaenim disini. Ia memberikan aku tantangan,jika aku bisa menemukan taemin oppa maka aku di ijinkan untuk menjadi salah satu murid di almighty helper academy, tapi jika aku gagal maka aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan taemin oppa lagi,,,,, Andweee… aku tak mau itu terjadi, maka akupun setuju dengan tantangan onew songsaenim. Akupun di berikan seragam dan ijin untuk tinggal disini selama 3 hari dan akan menjadi siswa tetap jika telah berhasil menemukan taemin oppa. Kesemptan itupun tak aku sia-sia kan, seharian ini aku terus berkeliling mencari keberadaan taemin oppa, sambil berlari aku terus melihat setiap ruangan sapa tau disana ada taemin oppa. Saat aku mengamati salah satu ruangan tiba-tiba aku menabrak seorang yeoja

" Owh…. Sakit"

"Ah… mianhe… aku tak sengaja menabrak mu" ucap ku bersalah

Akupun membantunya berdiri, yeoja ini sangat cantik dan manis. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai,membuat ia terlihat sangat anggun,kau membuatku iri saja. Pikir ku

" cheonmaneyo, sepertinya kau murid baru disini" tanya yeoja tersebut sambil merapikan pakaiannya dan sekaligus mengmburkan lamunanku tentangnya

" ne….,aku baru sehari disini" jawabku sambil terus celengukkan mencari keberadaan taemin oppa

" Minnie imnida" yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku dengan senyumnya yang manis itu

" Sulli imnida" akupun memperkenalkan diri,tidak lupa juga kupasang senyum mautku…

" Aku Sunbae disini" jawab Minnie

" Owh…. Annyeonghaseo" jawbku sambil membungkukkan badanku

" Annyeonghaseo" jawab mine

"Mari aku antar kau berkelilingi untuk lebih mengenal academy ini" jawabnya

Aku sunnguh sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Minnie sunbae,ia sangat baik dan bersedia mengantarku berkelilingi. Karena tak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini,maka akupun setuju s=dngan usulnya tersebut.

" ne" jawabku

Akupun mengikuti dri belakang kemana pun Minnie sunbae membawaku, ia menjelaskan seluruh bangunan yang berda di academy ini.

End sulli P.O.V

Sudah dua jam lebih Minnie mengajak sulli berkeliling mengenal setiap ruangan yang ada di academy ini. Tiba-tiba mereka berada di salah satu ruangan yang besar serta di temboknya di hiasi dengan berbagai cat berwarna-warni, bau yang sedap pun tiba-tiba tercium oleh indra penciuman mereka berdua. Minnie pun menoleh ke ruangan tersebut.

" Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Minnie pada sulli

" Ah ne.. ounnie, aku belum makan dari tadi pagi" jawab sulli sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sedari tadi terus bernyanyi *bayangin perut sulli seperti di iklan ene*gen*

" Kalau gitu ayo kita masuk" jawab Minnie sambil menarik tangan sulli

"jjia….. banyak banget nieh makanannya" ucap sulli sambil menatap makanan yang sangat banyak di hadapannya"

" Silahkan ambil sendiri makanan yang kamu suka ya" tegas Minnie

" jeongmal unnie?" tanya sulli tak percya

" Yupz…. *basa gaul,,hehehe*"

Sulli pun sangat senang,belum pernah ia melihat makanan yang sebanyak dan selezat itu, menurut sulli makanan yang paling lezat yang pernah ia cicipi adalah ayam goreng buatan ummanya*kacian banget ya sulli* dan itupun harus berbagi dengan krsytal,tapi tidak hari ini, ia bisa mencicipi banyak makanan lezat sendirian. Tiba saatnya sulli untuk memilih makanan yang ia suka,tapi tiba-tiba ia kebingungan karena tak tau makanan apa yang harus ia pilih,jika ia memilih semuanya maka otomatis perutnya pasti tidak dapat menampung semua makanannya. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah box yang sangat besar di dekat tembok.

" Wah….*bayangin ekspresi sulli saat di eitchtoo ya*"

" ada apa sulli" tanya Minnie cemas

"Lihat itu ounnie,, ice cream" * tingkahnya sulli kayak di pelem cartoon*

" hahahahahaha…." Tawa Minnie lepas

"ounnie boleh ya aku minta ice cream yang ada di box itu" pinta sulli sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

" hahahaha… ne,,, hahaha" jawab Minnie sambil mengelus rambut sulli

-malam harinya-

Pukul 19.00 WITA *setting waktunya ambil di INA lagi… hehehehe*

" Sepertinya kamu sangat menyukai ice cream sulli" tanya Minnie

" Ne ounnie" * sebenernya sieh authornya yang suka*

" hm…. mau naik bianglala gak?"

" Mwo? Bianglala? Mang disni ada bianglala uonnie" tanya sulli semangat

" Tentu saja, aku tau kamu sangat suka naik bianglala"

Sulli hanya terdiam, lalu suara dari kejauhan membangunkannya dari lamunan

" palli sulli,ntar gak bisa naik loh" ajak Minnie dari kejauhan

" Ah.. ne, ounnie tunggu aku" kata sulli sambil berlari mengejar Minnie yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu

- ke esokan harinya-

Sudah dua hari sulli berada di almighty helper academy,tapi ia belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan taemin, ia semakin cemas dengan hal itu. Hampir siang dan malam ia mengelilingi asrama itu,tpi tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan sosok namja yang yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia pun duduk di sebuah taman di samping asrama sambil memandang langit untuk sejenak melepaskan kepenatan serta rasa lelah setelah dua hari mencari taemin.

" Taemin oppa,kamu dimana sieh… bogoshipho" ucap sulli lirih.

Sambil memandang langit yang sangat cerah hari ini, ia melukis wajah taemin di langit sambil terus berharap bahwa hari ini ia akan dapat bertemu dengannya. Rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerang sulli, dengan alas yang seadanya, ia pun beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil ditemani hembusan angin yang sejuk.

- beberapa jam kemudian-

" Jebal… jebal….."

Suara sesorang dari kejauhan itu telah membangunnkan Sulli dari tidurnya yang lelap

" siapa yang minta tolong ya" tanya sulli sambil mungucek matanya

" jebal…jebal…."

" Omo,,,,,,namja itu tenggelam" ucap sulli kaget

" jebal…jebal…" sulli pun ikut meminta tolong

Karena tidak satupun yang merespon teriakan sulli, dan keadaan makin kacau akhirnya sulli berlari kepantai,berusaha menolong namja yang tenggelam itu. Tapi saat berada di bibir pantai,sulli berhenti.

" Aku gak bisa berenang" ucap sulli

" Tapi… keadaan orang itu semakin parah" ucapnya lagi

"eothokeyo"

kondisi namja itu semakin parah,sulli pun berjalan ketengah laut untuk menolong namja tersebut, namun sulli yang hendak menolong pun ikut tenggelam.

-di lain tempat-

Suasana gaduh di sekitar asrama cewek membuat Minnie selaku sunbae harus turun tangan menertibkan mereka, suasana pun semakin kacau saat seorang yeoja dari lantai bawah berteriak…

" Ada orang tenggelam"

T eriakan yeoja tersebut sontak membuat semua penghuni asrama tersebut sebagaian ada yang melihat dari jendela ada pula yang berhamburan keluar. Minne yang bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan asrama cewekpun ikut melihat dari jendela.

" Sulli…." Teriak Minnie setelah tau bahwa yeoja yang tenggelam itu adalah sulli

" Cepat panggil tim perenang(?)" ucap Minnie pada salah satu yeoja

Secepat kilat *foto kale kliat*Minnie berlari menuju pantai dan menyelamatkan sulli serta yeoja yang tenggelam itu.

" Sulli…. Bangun sulli" pinta Minnie sambil menggerak-garakkan badan sulli

"sulli….."

Sudah berapa kali rasanya Minnie menggerak-gerakkan tubuh sulli,namun sulli masih saja belum sadar..

" Tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain memberikannya nafas buatan sunbae" jawab sorang namja yang berda di sebleh Minnie

" Huph….huph….huph…." Minnie memberikan nafas buatan pada sulli *mianhe bunyinya seperti itu,habis aku gak tau bunyi orang yang ngasih nafas buatan"

Minnie terus memberikan nafas buatan sambil terus menekan2 dada sulli berharap ia cepat tersadar.

"uhuk..uhuk…" sulli tersadar

" owh… syukurlah kau sudah sadar" jawab Minnie lega

" Minnie ounnie,gomawo sudah menolongku" panggil sulli

" Sulli,kau ini pabo sekali sieh,sudah tau kau tak bisa berenang kenapa kau malah nekat" ucap Minnie khawatir

" mianhe ounnie,aku tak bermaksud membuat mu khawatir… aku hanya mau ingin menolong namja itu"

" Kamu kan bisa panggil kami" jawab Minnie dengan nada membentak

" Jeongmal mianhe unnie"

" Ya sudah,,, sini aku antar kau ke kamarmu ntar kamu sakit lagi" balas Minnie sambil merangkul sulli menuju kamarnya.

**Sulli P.O.V**

Aku yang sedang kelelahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon sambil menikmati udara yang sejuk serta pemandangan yang indah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sontak membuat ku kaget.

" Jebal…jebal…"

Terdengar suara minta tolong dari arah pantai pikirku, ku terbangun dan apa yang ku lihat sontak membuatku kaget. Seorang namja tenggelam dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menolongnya.

" Jebal…jebal" aku pun berteriak meminta tolong berharap ada seseorang yang menolong namja itu, Tapi entah berapa kali aku meminta tolong tetap saja tak ada seorangpun yang melintas di sekitar menjadi panik sedangkan namja tersebut harus segera ditolong. Karena tak tahan melihat kondisi namja tersebut,aku pun berlari kearah bibir pantai bermaksud menolongnya. Air laut kemudian menghentikanku ketika sampai di bibir pantai,aku teringat bahwa aku tak bisa berenang.

" Jebal.. jebal"

Teriakan itu semakin membuatku ingin sekali menolongnya, akupun pergi ketengah laut,entah darimana energi itu datang yang membuatku berani untuk menginjak kan kaki ku ke di tengah,tiba-tiba aku merasakan kaki ku sudah tak menginjak pasir lagi,nafasku menjadi berat. Sepertinya ada gaya magnet yang menarik ku ke dasar, pengliatan ku kabur….. ow tidak kali ini aku yang tenggelam ucapku disela-sela keadaan ku yang masih sedikit tersadar. Tiba-tiba dalam kondisi yang setengah sadar aku melihat seseorang menolongku dan membwaku ke bibir pantai, suara ribut2 serta panic terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Sulli…bangun sulli" ucap sesorang yang sangat familiar sekali di telingaku

" " Tidak ada jalan lain lagi selain memberikannya nafas buatan sunbae" kata seorang yeoja

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirku lembut, penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang serta ke khawatiran yang mendalam. Ia memberikan nafasnya buat ku,serta menekan-nekan dadaku agar air laut yang masuk ke dalam dadaku keluar

" Uhuk…uhukk" aku terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan air yang asin ini dari dalam tubuhku

"owh syukurlah kau sudah sadar" jawab yeoja yang menolongku

Sesaat yeoja yang menolongku mirip sekali dengan taemin oppa, apakah dia ini taemin oppa? Kemudian ku mengucek mataku untuk memastikan bahwa ia adalah taemin oppa

" Minnie ounnie" pangil ku, ternyata ia bukan taemin oppa ternyata ia Minnie ounnie, ia telah menolongku

" Gomawo ounnie" ucapku berterima kasih

"Sulli,kau ini pabo sekali sieh,sudah tau kau tak bisa berenang kenapa kau malah nekat" ucap Minnie

"mianhe ounnie,aku tak bermaksud membuat mu khawatir… aku hanya mau ingin menolong nmja itu" ucapku mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa. Terlihat jelas dari wajah ounnie bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan aku, aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian ini,tapi disisi lain akupun harus menolong namja itu.

" Kamu kan bisa panggil kami" jawab Minnie dengan nada membentak

" jeongmal mianhe ounnie" ucapku dengan tersedak-sedak menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar

" Ya sudah,,, sini aku antar kau ke kamarmu ntar kamu sakit lagi"

Aku yang sudah tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi menuruti apa yang di katakan oleh Minnie ounnie. Ounnie mengantarkan aku sampai ke kamar,dengan pakaian yang masih basah serta tertutupi oleh handuk,ku ikti langkah Minnie ounnie menuju kamarku.

**End Sulli P.O.V**

-ke esokkan harinya-

"tok..tok..tok…" terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dari arah luar

" Ne…"

" Owh… onew sonngsaemin…. Annyeong haseo"

" Annyeonghaseo "

" Aku ke sini untuk mengingatkanmu sulli bahwa waktu mu telah habis"

" Aku tau onew songsaemni,tapi bisakah engkau memberikan perpanjangan waktu samapi nanti sore? Jebal!" pinta sulli memelas

" ya sudahlah…. Ku perpnjang waktumu sampai nanti sore dan gak ada perpanjangan lagi,arraso!" tegas onew

" gomawo songsaemin"

" ya sudah aku harus kembali ke ruanganku" jawab onew sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar suli

" Gomawo songsaemin" teriak sulli

" Annyeonghaseo sulli" sapa Minnie dari arah samping

"ow… annyeong ounnie"

" kau sudah sarapan sulli?"

"hmm… belum ounnie.."

" mau sarapan denganku tidak?" tanya Minnie

" ayo kita ke kantin ounnie sebelum ramai,,, palii" pinta sulli sambil menerik tangan Minnie

Mereka pun berdua berjalan menuju kantin,tempat favorit seluruh siswa disini.

- di taman-

" kau suka sarapanmu?" tanya Minnie sambil melihat wajah sulli

" Hm…. ne ounnie,,, sarapannya lezat" jawa sulli dengan wajah yang sumringah

" syukurlah" sambung Minnie tersenyum

" ounnie boleh ku lakukan sesuatu untuk mu?" tanya sulli

"Mwo?"

Sulli pun dengan sedikit takut mencoba membelai rambut Minnie, dengan hati-hati ia membelainya. Tiap jari sulli menyentuh rambut Minnie yang panjang serta halus itu dengan penuh perasaan. Tiba-tiba…

" ternyata kau memang taemin oppa" ucap sulli setelah menarik rambut Minnie yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah week

"Mianhe taemin oppa aku tak bermaksud seperti ini,tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan" timpal sulli sambil menundukkan kepala

" Gwencanayo, ternyata penyamaranku berhasil di ketahui oleh mu ya" ucap taemin sambil tertawa…

" oppa…. Jangan bicara begitu dong,,, aku kan jadi malu" pinta sulli sambil menghalangi wajahnya yang merah karena malu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya

" hahahahaha… sulli…sulli…"

" Oppa….. bogoshipo…." Jawab sulli sambil memeluk taemin

Disaat sulli sedang bahagia karena bis bertemu dengan taemin, datanglah suara yang mengagetkan mereka

" Ehem…"

" Songsaenim" panggil taemin sambil melepaskan pelukan sulli

" Chukka sulli ~ ah,,, kau telah berhasil menemukan taemin" tegas onew

" gomawo songsaenim"

" Jadi…. Semua ini ulah kamu dan songsaenim?" tanya taemin bingung

" heheheh,,, mianhe oppa, onew songsaenim menyuruhku untuk menemukanmu apabila aku ingin masuk dalam academy ini" seru sulli

" ne taemin aku menyuruhnya" tegas onew menimpali sulli

" Sepertinya aku selalu jadi sasaran empuk buat permainanmu songsaenim" desah taemin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal *habisnya taeminc cute banget sieh*

" Hahahahahaha….." sulli dan onew tertawa lepas

Setelah menemukan keberadan taemin,sulli pun resmi menjadi murid di almighty helper academy. Dan mulai sekarang ia pun jadi semakin dekat dengan taemin,, sepertinya sulli sangat menyukai dan mulai jatuh cinta pada taemin.

- seminggu kemudian-

" uh… oppa kamu dimana sieh" tanya sulli sambil celingak-celinguk mencari taemin

**Srekkkkkkkk….srekkk…..srekkk…**

" Suara apa itu" ucap sulli sambil menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi

" hm…. aku penasaran dengan suara itu,, coba ku lihat ah" pikir sulli sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Sulli pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju tempat datangnya suara tadi, dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati serta bergaya ala detektif.

" wah sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa" terang sulli

" mwo? Kenapa ada dedaunan aneh seperti ini ya" tanya sulli

Sulli pun mengosek-ngosek(?) dedaunan tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang menajubkan

" Omo….. disini ada pintu rahasia?" teriak sulli

" tapi pintu ini tembus ke tempat siapa ya?"

" aku penasaran" *bergaya ala detektif conan"

Karena aura detektinya muncul *readers: mank sulli punya aura detektif ya?* sulli pun mencoba mencari tau kemana pintu rahasia ini membwanya, dengan hanya berbekal keberanian *author lebay deh,,, wkwkwkwk* ia masuk ke pintu rahasia itu.

-beberapa menit kemudian-

" fiuh,,,,, akhirnya nyampe juga…. " sulli mengusap keringat pada keningnya

" OMO,,,,,,,,,,, nie rumah pa istana?" teriak sulli sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah

" nie rumah punya siapa ya?" tanya sulli sambil melihat-lihat isi rumah yang ia kunjungi

Tiba-tiba datang suara dari arah belakang yang sontak membuat sulli kaget dan hampir menabrak pohon beringin * author sok puitis (?)*

" Halo cantik….." sapa seorang namja

" wa… ada setan" terang sulli sambil berlari

"hei….. aku bukan setan tau" ucap namja itu ketus

" huh,,,, cakep2 gini di bilang setan,,, dasar cewek aneh" gerutu namja tak di kenal itu sambil berlalu

Saking kaget serta takut,sulli terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui,matany terus ia pejamkan berharap namja yang di temuinya tadi tidak mengejarnya. Tiba-tiba

BRUUKKKKKKKKKKKKK….

"Owh…. " sulli terjatuh

" Sulli?"

Ternyata sulli menabrak taemin.

" Oppa…" sulli langsung memeluk taemin

" hei….. kamu kenapa? Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai di sini?" tanya taemin

" Aku tadi bertemu namja aneh…." Ucap sulli sambil menangis

" sudah-sudah….." taemin menenagkan sulli

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" tanya taemin lagi

" Aku tadi menemukan pintu rahasia,lalu aku telusuri dan akhirnya sampai disini" terang sulli sambil menunjukkan arah pintu rahasia itu berada

" Ayo,,, kita masuk dan akan ku kenalkan kau dengan chingudeul ku"tegas taemin

Taemin membwa sulli masuk ke dalam , sambil menenagkan sulli yang menangis karena kaget dan takut

-sesampainya di dalam rumah-

" oppa ini tempat apa" tanya sulli penasaran

" Owh ini markas ku bersama chingudeul ku yang lain"

Saat tengah asik bercanda,, tiba-tiba datang dua orang namja da menghampiri mereka

" Hai… taemin what are u doing?"

" hai key…."

" Kamu…?" tunjuk sulli pada namja yang sedang berbicara pada taemin

" hei cewek aneh,,,ngapain kamu ada disini?" timpal key

" a…nu… aku …"

" Dia teman ku key" tiba-tiba taemin menjawab pertanyaan key

" owh ya sulli… perkenalkan ini chingudeul ku,key dan minho" taemin memperkenalkan key dan minho pada sulli

" naneun sulli imnida" sulli memperkenalkan diri

" hm…. mianheyo key oppa aku tak bermaksud memanggilmu hantu. Habis dandananmu itu seperti hantu " jawab sulli *readers: sulli kau akan di gampar ma key* #sulli: kabur….#

" aish…kau in…."

Belum selesai key berbicara,tiba-tiba sulli berlari ke arahnya dan merampas sesuatu dari tangan key

" Omo…. Kau punya ice cream" teriak sulli

" Hey… ice cream itu milik ku" gertak key

" Oppa… boleh ya ice creamnya buat ku" pinya sulli pada key dengan gaya memelas

" Aish…. Mengapa kau punya wajah sperti bayi sieh,,, aku tak tega jika tak memberimu" gerutu key sambil memberikan ice crean miliknya pada sulli

" Oh… gomawoyo key oppa…" ucap sulli sambil memeluk key

" Hey… lepaskan tangan mu dari tubuhku…."

" Andwe…"

Tiba-tiba key bertanya pada sulli dengan ecxited

" hey sulli apakah kau sangat menyukai ice cream?" tanya key dengan gaya menyelidik

"Ne oppa… waeyo?" tanya sulli sambil asyik menikmati ice creamnya

"owh….. thanks god akhirnya kau kirimkan orang yang tepat untuk ku"

" Sulli maukah kau mencicipi setiap ice cream buatan ku?"

" Mwo? Jeongmal oppa?" tanya sulli

" Of course"

Sementara sulli dan key sedang asik dengan obrolan mereka, taemin hanya tertwa melihat keakraban mereka,sedangkan minho hanya diam dam melihat sulli dengan gaya menyelidiknya.

Apa yang di pikirkan minho tentang sulli?

Apakah sulli tau kalau ia sedang di awasi?

Jawabannya ada di part 4

review please...

Gomawo…..


End file.
